


Author's Appendix

by direneed



Series: Game of Souls [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Author's Note, Not a Story, Other, meant for readers of my series use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: Stuff that isn't stories related to my Game of Souls series. I will add the Bleach tag whenever I start referencing Bleach characters. This is for my use/the use of my readers. I may still add other characters, but this is to keep stuff within the Bleach and Game of Thrones series straight within my crossover.





	Author's Appendix

Game of Souls Cast:  
Mainly I’m doing this for my own benefit. 99% of the Bleach characters that are not on this list, you can assume are already in the story either in their original roles or in a different role. They’ll mainly be following the main plot of GoT with a Bleach twist. I’m going to do my best to blend the plots together however I can, so it promises to be an interesting series. I’m mostly following the Bleach timeline, but this would be the current Gotei at the time of the beginning of the Bleach series.

Squad 1:  
Captain: Eddard Stark  
Vice-Captain/Lieutenant: Robert Baratheon

Squad 2:  
Vice-Captain/Lieutenant: Arya Stark

Squad 3:  
Other Members: Jon Targaryan

Squad 4:  
Captain: Sandor Clegane  
Vice-Captain: Sansa Stark  
Other Members: Podrick Payne

Squad 6:  
Other Members: Rob Stark

Squad 8:  
Captain: Jamie Lannister  
Vice Captain: Brienne Tarth  
Other Members: Cersei Lannister

Squad 9:  
Other Members: Missandei

Squad 10:  
Captain: Tyrion Lannister  
Vice-Captain: Bronn Blackwater  
Shae

Squad 11:  
Captain: Ramsay Snow  
Vice-Captain: Beric Dondarrion  
Other Members: Asha Greyjoy  
Theon Greyjoy  
Greyworm  
Joffery Lannister  
Gendry Waters

Squad 13:  
Vice-Captain: Dany Targaryan


End file.
